This invention relates to electrical and optical connectors, and more particularly to connectors for ribbon cable terminals.
Heretofore, connectors for ribbon cable terminals adapted to cascade and to perform diagnostic functions have suffered from relative complexity and high cost. There is thus a need for a simple and low cost diagnostic and cascade connector.